


a brief exchange between a writer and her muse

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [97]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fourth Wall, Meta, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: I had a picture of a miniature Carmen sitting on my shoulder, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for me to write. I came up with this.





	a brief exchange between a writer and her muse

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been struggling with writers block (and some medical sh*t) since summer, and a few weeks ago I was sort of berating myself for not writing and this drabble came out.

me (to myself): You know, I really miss Carmen.

Carmen: Bitch.

me: What?

Carmen: You’ve got some nerve.

me: What?

Carmen: Missing me… when it’s you who writes me in the first fucking place!

me: I know.

Carmen: You need to tell them.

me: I know.

Carmen: I can’t do it for you.

me: I know.

Carmen: It’s been two months!

me: What about [that comic con drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300322) from a few weeks ago?

Carmen: Pfft.

me: It was something.

Carmen: You sound just like Tom.

me: I take that as a compliment.

Tom: You shouldn’t, you know.

Carmen: She knows.

me: I know.

Carmen: Anyway, they deserve to know about us. Or about Birty, at least.

me: Okay. So, Birty.

Carmen: And…

me: Um, Halloween?

Carmen: No!

me: :)

Carmen: The almost wedding. The actual wedding. The thing with Chris. The mini mid-week honeymoon. The scan where we find out that Birty is a boy.

me: Telling people you’re knocked up.

Carmen: Chicago. The con. The thing with my mom. :|

me: Back to London. Nesting.

Carmen: Halloween and bonfire night bullshit. Fucking fireworks.

me: Poor Bobby.

Carmen: Election Day. Did you vote already?

me: [silent]

Carmen: Goddammit, Dibs.

me: Did you?

Carmen: Of course i did.

me: I thought you were becoming a Brit.

Carmen: Thought about it, but then I realized I liked America. I like being American.

me: Aw.

Carmen: Also I figured it might come in handy in case me and the mister ever need to become tax exiles. :)

me: Mercenary!

Carmen: Get back to me when you run the numbers to send three children to private school, okay?

me: Fine.

Carmen: At least it’s just the three.

me: [silence]

Carmen: Dibs…

me: Huh? Sorry, I can’t hear you.

Carmen: *sighs*

me: Do you think Meghan Markle is having a boy or a girl?

Carmen: Don’t change the subject.

me: Come on, I know you’ve already thought about it.

Carmen: Just as long as the baby…

me: … is healthy.

Carmen: Well, sure. That, and the baby inherits her incredible hair.

me: Shallow.

Carmen: Blame yourself, if you think I’m so shallow.

me: Fine.

Carmen: And get back to work!

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on Tumblr on 6 November 2018: <http://oeffsee.tumblr.com/post/179838841353/the-red-nose-diaries-a-brief-exchange-between-a>.


End file.
